Por que no confiaste en mi?
by lore
Summary: hola!!!... este es mi promer songfic esta parejita tiene problemas y el titulo dice el porke... leanlo..
1. Recordando

Hola a todos... este es mi primer songfic espero que les guste...  
  
Capítulo 1 : Recordando  
  
Era un día normal en casa de los Dursley, en el que Harry ya tenía 17 años, estaba a punto de entrar en su último curso de Hogwarts. En su año anterior había tenido una relación con la persona que menos se podría imaginar llegar a tener una algo mas que amistad, por su hermano el cual era muy sobre protector, esta persona a la cual había querido tanto, no, a la cual seguía queriendo, era Ginny, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, su relación fue muy linda, pero que por chismes se había terminado lo cual a ambos les dolió o talvez les seguía doliendo mucho...  
  
Lo que más le dolía a Harry, era haberse tardado tanto en tomar a Ginny en cuenta como una amiga y sobretodo como una mujer, de lo cual se había dado cuanta a fines del termino de 5° curso, gracias a otras personas, las cuales empezaron a interesarse en ella, lo cual a Ron le molestaba mucho, especialmente ver como otros miraban a su hermanita con la boca abierta y apuntándola, por lo bella que era... En esos tiempos Ron le pedía a Harry ayuda para espantar a los "cuervos"que rondaban a su hermana... lo que Ron no sabia que Harry seria otro "cuervo" mas...  
  
Sabe a besos mi almohada madrugada y él no esta Es amor o no es amor no lo sé...  
  
No sé si es amor pero lo parece  
En esos tiempos Harry tenia que estar al lado de Ginny casi todo el tiempo libre que tenia, para espantar a los "cuervos", como les decía Ron, ahí fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny había desarrollado una personalidad la cual le permitía hablar mucho mas con ella y verla de otra manera...  
  
Y así termino ese 5° curso para ellos y 4° para ella... Cuando llegó el verano ( del 5° curso) Harry, como siempre se fue a pasar el verano con los Weasley... ahí la amistad entre Ginny y Harry se fortaleció, ya que en ese verano Ron le pidió a Hermione que fuera su novia y ella había aceptado así que andaban siempre juntos... Harry y Ginny decidieron alejarse un poco para que sus amigos disfrutaran cada momento a solas y ellos se encargaban de que tuvieran muchos...  
  
Con él soy feliz pero vivo sin él No sé si es amor pero crece y crece Tan dentro de mí que se ve a flor de piel  
  
Harry y Ginny, conversaban de bastantes temas... Por parte de Harry el le contaba como era su vida en el mundo muggle y hasta le contó sobre Sirius. Ginny era una muy buena consejera en todo tipo de cosas, a Harry le encantaba eso de ella, era tan buena...  
  
Y que curioso siempre juntos tu con nadie yo sin él  
  
Y se me escapa entre los dedos medio ángel medio cruel  
En una de sus conversaciones en la cual estaban fuera de la Madriguera, ya que solo se encontraban los 4 amigos, y decidieron dejar a Ron y a Hermione para que estuvieran solos... Había una luna llena muy linda la cual iluminaba el cuerpo completo de Ginny, en ese momento fue en el cual Harry la vio lo mas detallista posible pero no le encontró detalle alguno... Y se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era más que solo cariño, más que sólo amistad... era tan grande que parecía amor...  
  
Es amor o no es amor no lo sé...  
  
No sé si es amor pero lo parece  
  
Con él soy feliz pero vivo sin él No sé si es amor pero crece y crece Es algo cálido Es algo íntimo.....  
  
Y así llego el día de ir a tomar el expreso a Hogwarts, ese año fue inolvidable para Harry, en ese año le pidió a Ginny que fuera su novia, ella con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo que si, esa relación era de envidiar se querían tanto, que hasta todos sentían su felicidad... Pero no todo es color de rosa Harry, era muy atractivo para muchas mujeres y que decir de Ginny que era igual de atractiva que Harry, muchos trataron de separarlos pero no lograban hasta que dos personas se unieron y lo lograron... esas personas eran Draco y Pamela, ambos de Slytherin.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Bueno este es el primer capitulo... No tiene la letra de la canción entera porque no la pude conseguir completa, bueno este capitulo y el próximo son como la introducción, de cómo empezaron los problemitas.... por favor dejar review!!! Nos vemos.... 


	2. por que?

Gracias por tu review Natty Potter aquí esta el otro capi.. y las respuestas...  
  
Capitulo 2 : Por que???  
A Draco le gustaba Ginny aunque fuera una Weasley y le molestaba que alguien ya estuviera con ella y aún más que fuera Harry Potter. A Pamela le gustaba Harry hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando supo que estaba con Ginny, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, Pamela era una enemiga de Ginny y Draco de Harry así que esta unión les venía como anillo al dedo... Así Draco y Pamela empezaron a construir un plan para separarlos, ellos sabían que si inventaban un rumor y luego Harry o Ginny lo confirmaba talvez funcionaría... Y así lo hicieron... a finales de curso inventaron que alguien había visto a Harry besar a Pamela y a Ginny besar a Draco, pero como lo esperaban no funcionó el rumor no era muy efectivo pero la confirmación si funcionaría... Un día Pamela le dijo a Harry que necesitaba hablar con él respecto a lo de los rumores y Draco hizo lo mismo con Ginny, ambos aceptaron y se encontrarían con sus respectivas parejas para hablar a la misma hora... Cuando dio la hora Harry y Ginny salieron juntos de la sala común y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares de encuentro...  
  
Cuando Ginny llegó donde la había citado Draco, él ya estaba ahí y empezaron a platicar  
  
-Ginny llegaste, eres puntual...  
  
- Draco para que me citaste? De que aspecto del rumor quieres hablar conmigo  
  
-De lo de Potter y Pamela...  
  
-Que tiene eso es un rumor igual como el tuyo y el mío  
  
-No Ginny, no es un rumor yo los vi besándose, es cierto  
  
-Mentira!!- Ginny ya no parecía ya tenerle tanta confianza a Harry, eso a Draco le dio mucho gusto  
  
-Si no lo crees porque te pones así? - dijo Draco con una risita malvada  
  
-Mira Ginny, yo quiero ser tu amigo por eso te lo digo... yo te quiero mucho... y te quiero decir que me gustas mucho...  
  
Al oír esto Ginny se quedo muy asombrada y dijo:  
  
-Como que yo te gusto, si tu siempre has tratado mal a mi familia!  
  
-Tú misma lo dijiste a tu familia no a ti, o me vas a decir que te he tratado mal alguna vez?  
  
Draco tenía razón a ella nunca la había tratado mal. Draco al ver a Ginny tan desconcertada aprovechó para decirle:  
  
-Si quieres te puedo demostrar que Harry té esta engañando...  
  
-Por que dices eso si no lo vas a poder demostrar...  
  
-A no, ven sígueme...  
  
Draco salió de la habitación donde estaban y Ginny lo siguió...  
  
************************************************  
  
-Harry... yo te cite para decirte que ese rumor a mi no me molesta....  
  
-Pero que estas diciendo... ese rumor también te tiene que afectar a ti...  
  
-No me afecta porque...  
  
-porque??  
  
-porque tú a mí me gustas mucho...  
  
-que?!  
  
-Eso... Harry tu me gustas mucho...  
  
-Pero porque me lo dices ahora... tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a Gin...  
  
Harry no alcanzó a terminar porque Pamela ya le estaba dando un beso muy apasionado y Harry no podía sacársela de encima y en esos momentos...  
  
-HARRY!!!!  
  
Pamela lo soltó con una gran sonrisa y le dijo...  
  
-Harry ese beso estuvo genial... uno de los mejores que me has dado...  
  
-Que estas diciendo!! Yo nunca te he dado un beso antes y el de ahora tú te me tiraste!!  
  
-Como me pudiste hacer esto, Harry - decía una Ginny con la cara llena de lágrimas...  
  
-Ginny, créeme yo nunca la he besado antes y ahora....  
  
-Ahora si la besaste y al parecer te gusto mucho!!!  
  
-No Ginny, escúchame, ella me dio el beso  
  
-Potter, Potter, así que el rumor resultó ser cierto..., Ginny que te dije...  
  
-Tenías razón, he sido una tonta todo este tiempo, como pudiste HARRY!!  
  
-MALFOY!!! Que le dijiste a Ginny..  
  
-Nada Potter solamente la verdad...  
  
-Tú sabes que esto no es verdad porque siempre estas arruinándome mi vida!!  
  
-Yo no la he arruinado tú te la arruinaste sólo... estando con esta...  
  
- Draco!! No trates así a Harry... - salió a la defensa de Harry Pamela  
  
-Eso defiéndelo Pamelita, como pudiste ser plato de segunda mesa?  
  
-Draco tu sabes que yo lo amo... y además él me dijo que cuando terminara con esa lo iba a tener el tiempo completo para mí...  
  
-Pues ya lo puedes tener tiempo completo para ti solita porque yo ya no seré un estorbo!!!  
  
-Ginny, que estas diciendo...- Harry estaba muy triste  
  
-Lo que escuchaste TER-MI-NA-MOS, tú me engañaste y eso no lo perdono -GINNY, yo no te engañe!!!!, porque no me crees?  
  
-Potter no te cree porque té pillo... la pudiste haber engañado antes pero ahora hay pruebas...  
  
-MALFOY... ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!! QUE IDEAS LE METISTE A GINNY EN LA CABEZA!!!  
  
-Yo no le he dicho mentiras solo verdades...  
  
-Ya no quiero seguir aquí viendo esta función yo me voy... HARRY que seas muy feliz con PAMELA yo me voy y no quiero que me hables NUNCA MAS!!!- Ginny ya no estaba llorando todo su dolor se lo escondió y ahora solo se veía odio en ella  
  
Estro a Harry le cayó como un balde de agua fría, a él las palabras de Ginny le dolieron mucho, pero lo que él no sabía es que a Ginny le dolieron tanto o más que a él. -Ginny, yo te acompaño- dijo un Draco con una sonrisa que no podía disimular.  
  
-GINNY, NO TE VAYAS!!!!- Harry había recuperado el aliento, pero ya era demasiado tarde... Ginny se había ido con Draco...  
  
Harry se estaba parando para irse cuando Pamela lo detuvo y le dijo:  
  
-Harry... para donde vas??  
  
-TU NO ME HABLES - Dijo un Harry furioso...  
  
Así terminó el año para Harry... Ron y Hermione, para suerte de Harry después de un tiempo le creyeron su versión y seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre y ese verano también lo iría a pasar a la Madriguera con Ron, Hermione y Ginny.... ******************************************************************* Harry se encontraba recostado en su pieza recordando todo lo que había sucedido el año pasado, cuando siente un ruido que lo hace llevar su mente hacia la ventana era una lechuza. Harry la tomo y saco el pedazo de papel que tenia en su pata...  
  
Harry: ¿Cómo estas?, aquí las cosas están un poco raras, no sé que le pasa a Ginny... Bueno mañana te pasamos a buscar, tienes que estar preparado.  
  
Ron  
  
Que le pasara a Ginny??? No me atormento mañana la podré ver y saber lo que le pasa la conozco tan bien... y ella a mí... Por que no creíste en mí Ginny??. Harry sé hacia esa pregunta seguidamente, y pensando en esto se quedo dormido...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola... gracias aquí estoy de nuevo... en el tercer capi se van a descubrir muchas cosas... Este capítulo no tiene canción porque no encontré ninguna que quedara bien... Bueno.. Hasta la próxima... 


	3. Te conozco

Capitulo 3 : Te conozco...  
  
Eran como las 2 de la mañana cuando Harry se despertó, era la segunda vez que se despertaba esa noche.... no podía dormir ya que presentía que se iba a enterar de algo no muy bueno, y lo él mas temía era que ese algo pudiera estar referido con su Ginny... Harry no podía dejar de pensar en las notas que le había mandado Ron , él sabía que se lo había dicho para que cuando llegara a la Madriguera se fijara en lo que posiblemente le podría estar pasando con Ginny, Ron sabía muy bien que Harry era la persona que más la conocía...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* "Te conozco desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies Sé que roncas por las noches y que duermes de revés Sé que dices que tienes veinte cuando tienes veintitrés"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
**************************Flash back*************************************** Harry tenía en sus manos una nota que le había mandado Ron y se disponía a leerla...  
  
Harry: Hola como estás??... te necesito comunicar algo que no creo que te agrade mucho.... se trata de Ginny... no sé como decírtelo.... pero ahí va.... Ginny se ha estado viendo con... DRACO!!!!! Lo puedes creer  
  
Harry al leer esto casi le da un infarto.. no podía ser cierto... primero no confiaba en Él y luego salía con DRACO!!!... esto era lo último que se imaginaba de Ginny... SU Ginny!!! Harry había quedado destrozado...  
  
**************************Fin Flash back***********************************  
  
Eso era lo que más temía Harry.... él no quería pensar que Draco tenía que ver en su extraño comportamiento... eso no lo podía aceptar.. aunque en el fondo sabía que esa podía ser la única razón...  
  
--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* "Te conozco cuando ríes y tus gestos al amar  
  
Sé de aquella cirugía que a nadie le has de contar  
  
Se que odias la rutina un poco mas que a la cocina"  
  
-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En todo lo que había pensado le dieron las 5 de la mañana y se calculaba que lo podrían pasar a buscar como a las 7 así que sólo le faltaban 2 horas... se dispuso a arreglar todo para estar listo...  
  
Con sus tíos ya no había problemas lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera y no tenía que pedir permiso... ya que Sirius, su padrino, el año pasado había ido a dar una vueltecita por ahí....  
  
Eran las 6:50 y ya sólo faltaban 10 minutos para irse... y en su mente una canción se lñe repetía...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-* "Dime si él te conoce la mitad Dime si él tiene la sensibilidad de encontrare el punto exacto donde explotas al amar Dime si él te conoce la mitad Dime si él te ama la mitad de lo que te ama este loco que dejaste en libertad" -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Y en eso tocan la puerta de la casa.... Harry le había avisado a sus tíos que se iría como a eso hora y por lo cual al sonar la puerta nadie salió a abrir.. Harry bajo las escaleras y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ron solo...  
  
-Hola Ron... cómo estas??..  
  
-Harry!!... bien... y tus tíos...  
  
-Supongo que estaran acostados....  
  
Harry ve como Ron lo queda mirando con cara de no entender nada...  
  
-En el camino te explico. Nos vamos???  
  
-Si, claro...  
  
-viniste solo??....  
  
-si... es que en el mundo mágico la licencia se puede sacar a los 17 y como ves yo ya tengo la mía!!..  
  
-que bien...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-En el auto-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Después de contarle a Ron lo referido con Sirius... cambiaron al tema central que les preocupaba a ambos.... "Ginny"  
  
Harry cada momento pensaba más en ella y en esa canción que no sabía pór que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza...  
  
*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*--*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- "Te conozco lo que piensas antes que empieces a hablar Se de tus ciento cincuenta dietas para adelgazar Se que padeces de insomnio y que fumas sin parar"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Harry... HARRY!!!!- Ron tuvo que gritar para que su amigo saliera del "trance"  
  
-ah...- respondió un despistado Harry  
  
-Te estaba preguntando que opinas de lo de Ginny y Draco...  
  
Ron se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba con sólo verle la cara... tenía sentimientos de odio y dolor y le dijo..  
  
-Harry no me respondas.. ya sé lo que piensas, pero en mi casa podrás dar respuesta a muchas de tus dudas...  
  
-Eso espero Ron....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Imagino esas charlas que en mi honor han de entablar  
  
Y hasta se lo que este viernes le has de hacer para cenar Y es que tanto te conozco que hasta se me has de extrañar"  
  
"Dime si él te conoce la mitad Dime si él tiene la sensibilidad de encontrar el punto exacto donde explotas al amar Dime si él te conoce la mitad Dime si él te ama la mitad de lo que te ama este loco que dejaste en libertad" *-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
En eso se observa la Madriguera y están llegando cuando se ve a una Ginny corriendo desesperadamente por todo el jardín y a unos gemelitos muy preocupados por su Hermana...  
  
-Ron esa no es Ginny??- pregunta un Harry muy preocupado  
  
-Si, es ella pero que le habrá pasado??..  
  
Si tiene que ver con Draco juro que lo mato... -pensaba Harry  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*--*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*- "Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
  
Dime si él te ama la mitad de lo que te ama este loco que dejaste en libertad"  
  
"Y es que tanto te conozco que hasta podría jurar Te mueres por regresar." -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*- Qué le habrá pasado a Ginny???... Desde cuando un Malfoy con un Weasley??? Qué hace Draco con Ginny!!! Estas respuestas y mucho mas en lo s próximos capitulos... Hola a todos!!!... Aquí esta el tercer capitulo!!... Espero que les haya gustado cualquier comentario a loreto_carrera@hotmail.com 


End file.
